An FPC electrical connector usually has an actuator to facilitate electrical contact of the FPC with terminals secured within the housing of the electrical connector. However, long electrical connectors require correspondingly long actuators. A long actuator is prone to warp when it is inserted into or removed from an electrical connector.
Hence, an improved actuator for a long electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.